Dark
by dumbledore-freak
Summary: A criminal escapes Azkaban and he grabs the wizarding world’s attention. But is this man really a killer, or is he attempting to help the wizarding world fight the rising power of Voldemort, to which the majority of the population are completely unaware?
1. Introduction

**Synopsis:**

A criminal escapes Azkaban and he grabs the wizarding world's attention. But is this man really a killer?

Meanwhile, whilst attention is diverted to the escapee, people fail to realise that Voldemort is rising. He is very much alive, and at large. He is one of an elite group of people who possess the deepest, darkest, rarest form of magic that has ever existed. What's more, _nobody _knows it exists. This power alone is enough to keep Voldemort immortal, but with the Horcruxes, does Hogwarts, and especially Harry and Dumbledore, have enough power to counter the effects of a seemingly invincible force?

**Introduction/Extra Notes:**

This story isn't set at any specific time, but I'd say it probably takes place in between OotP and HBP because Voldemort is just regaining his power.

The plot purposely skips a large section of the school term to avoid it getting boring, and instead focuses on before the new term, and towards the end of it, where the major battle scene is. (This is why you will notice the story is split into different 'Parts')

Please leave comments on chapters so I can see what you think of my work!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. Some minor characters have been added, all created and owned by me. Hope you enjoy reading!_


	2. PART 1: Chapter 1: The Invasion

**PART 1  
****Chapter 1: The Invasion**

A heavy oak door slammed shut, and all who were present fell suddenly silent.

'Please be seated.' The small gathering of witches and wizards viewing the trial sat down on the long benches on the upper platform of Courtroom 8, which was situated in the basement of the Ministry of Magic.

The accused sat in a small chair in the centre of the room, the arms of which were covered in long chains, ready to bind him should he attempt to escape. A few wizards and witches were congregated around the chair on the bottom platform, and all wore what appeared to be black robes, although it was difficult to tell as there was limited light; a few small lanterns were bathing light into the viewing gallery, and little else was visible.

The man sat shaking uncontrollably, petrified that the hearing was about to commence. His scraggly hair covered a tired face, but his eyes were still visible; his pupils were slits and were an eerie shade of silver. His robes were worn and ripped in places, and he looked ill. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and this was not due to the humid atmosphere of the warm July afternoon. Dumbledore could have sworn he saw a black mark on the man's left arm, but dismissed it.

The Minister for Magic stepped forward from the scattering of wizards on the bottom platform. The others flicked their wands and sat in an array of chairs that had appeared; they were the important people of the trial, as they alone decided the man's fate.

'Disciplinary hearing of the nineteenth of July.' The Minister spoke slowly and with a calm voice; as he recited his speech a quill on a small table began scribbling notes of its own accord onto a blank piece of parchment. 'This hearing has been called after offences were committed that violated the Decree for the Abolition of Dark Magic, by Gregory Pickerton, who currently has no official residence.'

The hearing started with evidence presented by some of the wizards who sat on the chairs at the bottom of the courtroom, and Pickerton was interrogated in the cruellest way: moving images and detailed documents accounting for the murders of nine Muggles by means of the most horrific use of Dark magic were shown to all who were present. The evidence against Pickerton was immense, and as the hearing proceeded all he could do was stare at the light emanating from the lamps on the stone walls, his silvery eyes shimmering like the silvery wispy clouds outside the Ministry of Magic, glowing with the light from the full moon.

The hearing lasted most of the evening, and by the time the verdict was read out–he was found guilty by the majority-the lamps were burning out and fading, just like the man's wishes of ever returning to his normal life.

'You shall be escorted immediately to Azka-' The voice was interrupted by a commotion outside; a harassed-looking witch stormed into the courtroom, panting for breath. 'Excuse me…Minister…outside…quickly.'

'We are in the middle of a trial, Susan.'

Unfortunately, the Minister never got to respond, for at that moment, a tall wizard raided the courtroom, lifted his wand, and shouted: 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' A bolt of blinding green light ejected from the tip, and the room was immersed in light and energy; the spell had missed its target: the Minister. When all had calmed, the Minister charged towards what he thought was the man, only to find he had missed him, and flew across the hard floor on his front. The spectators ran from the top platform, shooting curses and jinxes in all directions. As they were all too busy charging for the door in order to halt the man in his tracks, they failed to notice that Pickerton had vanished, unnoticed, from the courtroom. They also failed to notice the strange whirring sound; the source of which was a strange and ancient artefact that stood in the back corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: A Vexed Vernon

**Chapter 2: A Vexed Vernon**

A jet of pain burned inside Harry Potter's head. He bolted upright from his bed, scanned his room for any intruders, and then climbed out of bed, confused at the source of pain. He had experienced these sensations before, however, the pain had never been so intense. He rubbed his scar and lay back down on his hard bed. The relaxation lasted not a minute–

'Here boy,' growled Uncle Vernon.

A call from Uncle Vernon signalled the start of another gruelling day of housework for Harry, while his aunt, uncle and cousin went out to buy clothes for a dinner party later that evening. Attending, were guests "in very high places," as Aunt Petunia had stated many times.

Harry slipped on some clothes and ran downstairs.

After a warning–which Harry ignored–about how he should not perform M-A-G-I-C (Vernon had to spell out the word because he refused to speak it)-he retreated to the kitchen and began clearing the remains of Dudley's breakfast from earlier in the day, which consisted of no less than 6 rashers of bacon, 3 eggs, 4 sausages, a tin of tomatoes, and several slices of bread. Dudley would have licked the plate if he had had time, but had been dragged away to begin getting ready for the evening. Harry was puzzled as to why Petunia needed a whole day to organise what Dudley would wear, and what wine she should take with her.

When the door clicked shut Harry paused, and heard another sound; not people, but like an animal hooting. He had already checked on Hedwig earlier and noticed she was asleep in her cage. It was not long before Harry's questions were answered–

An owl swept through the open kitchen window; to its leg was attached a small brown letter, elegantly sealed, and the relevant addressee details printed on the front. Harry pulled the letter from the owl and it flew gracefully in the direction it had come. Harry read it:

_Harry,_

_I request your presence this evening to perform a dangerous task, yet one that is more important than any I have ever undertaken. It has come to my knowledge that a certain wizard is following me, and wishes for me to surrender a particular possession. I cannot say much in this letter, but I shall explain more later. Stay exactly where you are and I shall be round shortly. _

_An owl will arrive in due course with information for your aunt and uncle stating they will no longer be required to provide for you this summer. _

_Hoping you have had a good holiday so far,_

Professor Dumbledore

_p.s. have _all_ your belongings ready._

Harry did not think this had made complete sense, but understood the key elements nonetheless: he was to pack all his belongings and leave with Dumbledore to perform a task against a dark wizard. No doubt "all_ your belongings_" meant Dumbledore intended him to have his cloak ready. It was then that he realised he had only been with the Dursleys for two weeks, and, with a feeling of freedom spreading through his veins, he ran back upstairs to pack.

Dumbledore said that an owl would be arriving shortly, and, sure enough, just as Harry was lugging his suitcase down the stairs, he noticed a letter sat on a table, a small brown owl pecking at the nuts in a small bowl next to it. Harry laughed, wondering what his aunt would say if only she knew about this.

A knock on the door indicated that Dumbledore had arrived; he entered the Dursleys house without hesitating, and Harry ran to greet him–

"Professor!"

"Sorry, I thought it courteous to knock, but to be completely honest, I find your aunt and uncle are rude enough not to let me enter anyway. Oh, are they not in? Even better." This bluntness made Harry laugh; he had not expected Dumbledore to be so rude. "How has your holiday been?" He said pleasantly.

"Well…" Harry found he could not speak. In the excitement of meeting his headmaster, he had not realised how pale Dumbledore looked. Although his Muggle attire was perhaps a little eccentric, it was not this that Harry was shocked by: he had several dark bruises on his forearms and face, and Harry was sure these were not caused by a mere accident. His face was white and he looked tired; Harry thought it must have taken some real effort for Dumbledore to look so cheerful, judging by the state of him.

"Professor–" Dumbledore raised his hand politely and Harry understood that this meant, "I'll explain later."

They stepped out into the humid August evening. Harry felt an unexpected rush of wind soar past him; he was not expecting this when just a second before he had thought the air so warm and still. He started when he heard a small "whoosh". His belongings had vanished; no doubt Dumbledore had sent them somewhere safe, but Harry still clutched his cloak and wand he had withdrawn minutes before. Dumbledore turned, raised his wand and muttered a spell. The Dursley's door sealed shut.

"They should still be able to re-enter with their Muggle keys," he said.

He followed Dumbledore away from the house he had so longed to be free of, and could not help feeling rather safe. He was with Dumbledore, one of the greatest sorcerers the world had ever seen, and was going on a thrilling adventure. He was anxious and excited at the prospect of tackling a dark wizard, but what he didn't know was that he might not be so safe after all. Even the greatest wizards face danger.


	4. Chapter 3: Slytherin's Secrets

**Chapter 3: Slytherin's Secrets**

"Ron, Ron! Come and look at this!" It was Hermione, and she had just found something rather interesting hidden under Ron's bed. She had arrived at The Burrow two days previously after telling her parents a long and complicated made-up story. She was due to stay until the new term started at school.

The item she had found was a book, its leather cover battered and some pages torn and defaced.

"Hermione, it's just a book," Ron moaned, "why would anyone want to _read _it?"

"Because, Ronald, it's what you do with books!" Hermione snapped. "It's how _I_ found out about Nicolas Flamel, how _I_ found out about the Polyjuice Potion, how _I _found out-" She was cut short by Ron. "Okay, I get the message! What's it called?"

Hermione dusted off the cover with her sleeve and read the elegant gold writing: "_Salazar Slytherin's Secrets, Part 1_."

Ron looked confused. "Why would my mum even want that Hermione? We all know the Slytherins hate our family anyway."

"Because Ron, it's how you become educated. Anyway, we all know some wizards hate Muggle-borns too but I still read books published by them."

Ron hated the way she always had comebacks.

"I think I'll save it for later." Hermione walked out of the room to go and pack the book in her suitcase. Ron followed Ginny downstairs after Mrs. Weasley called them down.

After their meal, a knock on the door signalled the arrival of an unexpected visitor. All 6 Weasleys-Bill and Percy not being present, of course-and Hermione, shot up out of their seats. Another knock came, and it was louder.

"Alright!" screamed Mrs Weasley.

She answered the door to a rather harassed-looking Harry. "Mrs W-Weasley," he panted, "can I c-come in please?"

Mrs Weasley shrieked at the sight of him: his clothes were tattered, his glasses askew, and he had a purple bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, Harry dear, what on earth have your aunt and uncle been doing to you?"

Harry explained that it wasn't because of his aunt and uncle that he had sustained such injuries, but didn't have time to explain the full story because he was dragged in to the house, his glasses and clothes repaired by one flick of a wand, and before he knew it, he was sat on the sofa; Mrs Weasley was attending to him with a bottle of _Mrs Bones's_ _Self-Healing Ointment_.

The rest of the group rushed over to him, and seeing that he was not permanently damaged, retreated and allowed Harry to rest upstairs in a spare bed.

Mrs Weasley began asking-to nobody in particular- how on earth he could have gotten into such a state and where his belongings were. Mr Weasley assured her it was okay and that that was just what boys got up to. Mrs Weasley eventually calmed, but Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks, knowing too well what Harry could get up to.

At bedtime, they sneaked in to Harry's room and began bombarding him with a series of questions.

"What happened-?"

"How on earth did you-?"

"What could have done this-?"

"I'm fine, honestly," replied a tired Harry. "I just…just went somewhere and got a bit lost."

Hermione shot him a powerful glare. "We know that's not true Harry, and I demand to know who you were with and why you ventured out without your stuff."

Harry knew better than to argue, and explained everything to them, starting with the visit from Dumbledore right up until the arrival at The Burrow. There were some really interesting points in his retelling of the day's events, but the most shocking of all was that even Dumbledore, one of the best wizards they knew, was also hurt. She knew that some things needed answering. For a start, why did this all happen, and secondly, why did Harry and Dumbledore become separated? Little did she know this was far more complicated than she could have imagined.


	5. Chapter 4: Battered Bruised & Bewildered

**Chapter 4: Battered, Bruised, and Bewildered**

Dumbledore awoke in his office, and squinted around the room through his half-moon spectacles. He was sat on his chair by his desk, and Fawkes was set beside him. Dumbledore straightened up and examined his surroundings: everything was as he had left it early that morning. Fawkes was making short squeals of enjoyment at seeing Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was certainly _not_ happy to be back. He knew that what had just happened was far beyond the rational laws of magic. He rubbed his eyes to check he wasn't dreaming. Much to his disappointment, his situation had not changed, and he was still left puzzled by the fact that he had been transported from the outskirts of London back to Hogwarts without doing it intentionally. He began to string together a few possible explanations. Maybe he had Apparated back accidentally. After all, some wizards had done this without knowing. But then how could it be when the magical enchantments around the school were so strong? Then he thought he might have touched a Portkey by accident, but again this wasn't possible for the same reason. He knew that the only way to get into Hogwarts was to walk. You couldn't even fly in on a broom. So what had made him travel miles and miles into one of the most magically protected buildings in the country without him knowing?

The situation he had just escaped was not ideal, that was for sure, but he knew that even his encounter that evening could not have caused that to happen. After all, although the man he had visited with Harry had not been too happy that Dumbledore did not have the item he required, and had put up a fight, he was sure that the jinxes and hexes he had countered could not cause this twist in the laws of magic. Dumbledore himself knew a lot about the boundaries of magic, having written a few books himself.

He lifted himself slowly from his chair, pleased that he had returned reasonably unscathed; a few grazes were visible on his arms as well as the injuries he had sustained earlier. He knew he had put Harry in danger, but where Harry could have landed was only a mystery. He knew he had to find him, before somebody else did. He marched down the empty, unlit corridors and out onto the school grounds. It had never occurred to him how ominous the school appeared in the summer holidays when it was left unattended- expect of course, for Filch.

A few minutes later he stood at the gates of Hogwarts, looking back on his school, his life, and wondering what would happen to it in the future months when it reopened for another year. The person he had just escaped from did not believe Dumbledore's story about the item having been disposed of, and must surely be wanting to search Hogwarts just to be sure Dumbledore hadn't hidden it. This scared him, because he cared deeply about the students who attended.

Taking one last look at the school, he exited the gates. Getting back to the task at hand, he Disapparated to the one place he thought Harry might be: The Burrow. He was right.


	6. Chapter 5: The 'Daily Prophet' Report

**Chapter 5: The **_**Daily Prophet**_** Report**

Harry pulled the _Daily Prophet_ from Hedwig's beak and placed a Sickle inside a leather pouch on her ankle. Seeing she had flown off, he unfolded the paper, shouted Ron and Hermione over, and began reciting the day's front-page story:

**_MYSTERIOUS MAN HELPS SUSPECTED KILLER ESCAPE TRIAL_**

_A man suspected of killing 9 Muggles by illegal Dark forces escaped his trial last night after a man stormed the courtroom and attacked the Minister for Magic. The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that the courtroom door was left unlocked and people in the viewing gallery were not searched for Dark items before entering. These serious security flaws have damaged the Ministry, who boast about magical security. _

_A spokesperson for the Ministry gave this statement:_

_"Last night, at the trial of Mr Pickerton, the courtroom was invaded by a single man, who immediately performed the Killing Curse. Fortunately, the intended target, the Minister himself, was unhurt as the spell somehow avoided him._

_The Minister, fearing for his safety, attempted to charge the man to the ground, whilst people on the viewing platform aimed spells at him. The man dodged the Minister's attack, and fled the courtroom. Mr Pickerton also escaped."_

_When asked about the security flaws, and the fact that the Self-Bind Chair he was sat in didn't respond to his attempts to move, the spokesperson said she was unable to comment on security issues but that there would be a full investigation into why this all happened._

_The man who raided the courtroom could not be identified by any of the witnesses, but is said to be around 6' tall, and was wearing full black robes._

_The Ministry also said they would like to assure the public that all their efforts were being exhausted in the search for Pickerton and the unknown intruder._

_The Minister for Magic was taking to St. Mungo's Hospital and was unavailable for comment._

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "But I don't understand why this person would want Pickerton out of the courtroom. Surely they want a killer locked up, not set free."

"Well…" Hermione was now speaking, "I think whoever this was supported what Pickerton did. Now let's think, who likes killing Muggles? Oh yeah, Death Eaters! What's stopping a Death Eater invading an unlocked courtroom, dressed in their cloak, and trying to set Pickerton free?"

Harry was thinking this through. Maybe the Death Eaters did want Pickerton on their side. There were problems with her theory though. Firstly, Harry believed the Death Eaters had stopped killing after Voldemort had been killed and that they had gone into hiding or decided to live relatively normal lives. Secondly, he didn't understand why the intruder couldn't just storm in and get Pickerton quickly even if it were a Death Eater. Surely he didn't have to attempt to kill the Minister as well?

Or maybe he was looking for the same item that Dumbledore's attacker wanted. Maybe it was the same man who was simply searching as many places as he could just to find this item.

He couldn't be sure, but he knew something was dodgy. He also knew, without knowing how, that the events he had just read about in the newspaper were in some way linked to this one, special item.

Seconds later, there was a pop as a tired Dumbledore landed in the garden outside.


	7. Chapter 6: An Explanation

**Chapter 6: An Explanation**

Dumbledore was sat in the living room, everyone listening intently. He had just finished explaining to them everything that had happened.

He told them the Death Eaters were as strong as ever, determined to get revenge for their master's downfall. They also believed that Voldemort was not dead, but just extremely weak and that one item, and one item alone could help him come to power. They thought it had been hidden in Hogwarts to prevent such a thing happening. After all, where safer to locate an item than in one of the most magically enchanted buildings in the world, where Dumbledore, a great wizard, spends many months at a time?

An unnamed Death Eater had requested that Dumbledore meet him in Knockturn Alley to discuss an urgent matter regarding the extremely valued artefact. Apparently, the man believed Dumbledore had stored it in the Hogwarts and he demanded it be given to him. However, Dumbledore knew it was not.

"So I told the man very calmly," said Dumbledore, "I told him that if he didn't know what it is, how could he prove I even have it? Oh these Death Eaters, they're not exactly the shiniest Galleons in the vault, are they?" He began chuckling to himself, but stopped suddenly and continued. "Anyway, the man battled with me until he finally gave up and Disapparated. Harry was with me all along, and only seconds later I found myself back in Hogwarts in my office. I can only presume that Harry was transported back here at the same time I myself disappeared. How I got into Hogwarts and how Harry got here is unknown to me, but it certainly isn't good.

Anyway, I don't even understand why they don't just accept he's dead. I mean fair enough, the Order didn't kill him, and nobody can prove he's dead, but he hasn't been heard of for over 7 months now. Even the most loyal servants of his don't know where he is. He must be dead," he said categorically.

"As for the Prophet report, I've heard of cases being raided before, but not by some sort of vigilante who wants to take the law into his own hands. He must need Pickerton for something, but I just can't lay my finger on it. Anyway, we have to accept that whatever failings the Ministry had in the security of the case, we must remember that catching this alleged killer is of utmost importance.

Anyway, Molly, I have perhaps overstayed my welcome, judging by the appearance of young Ronald here. It is rather late after all." He grinned at Ron, who was stifling a yawn.

"If I could just have a word with Harry before he goes to bed, that would be great."

"Certainly," she replied.

Outside, Dumbledore apologised several times for asking Harry to go with him. "I just thought you would be strong enough, but I forgot how young you are Harry. It was unwise. With passion comes thoughtlessness, Harry."

"It's okay, Professor, I wanted to go anyway. I'm not even hurt that much and I've learnt a lot about the Death Eaters' beliefs of Voldemort's whereabouts. I believe he's dead. I haven't felt my scar tingle for months and months now."

"Harry, although I may not have said it to the Weasley's, I have a nasty feeling the Death Eaters are right."


	8. Chapter 7: The DeGnoming Session

**Chapter 7: The De-Gnoming Session**

There were only two more weeks until the start of term, which brought with it a great sense of excitement for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. They couldn't wait to go back to the school and see all their new friends, have more great adventures, and attend the lessons (well most of them anyway-Potions was of course an exception).

However, Harry couldn't stop thinking about all the things that had happened, not only to him but the events at the Ministry. He had remembered what Dumbledore had said. …the Death Eaters are right. This sent a chill down his spine; he had honestly believed that Voldemort was gone, vanquished forever, never to haunt him again. Now it was possible he would have to suffer terrible pain once again: the pain of his scar, and emotional pain from the memories that resurfaced at the thought of Voldemort. He always remembered his mum and dad on the photo Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts. He hated how Voldemort had killed them so brutally, so unnecessarily.

Fortunately, his reverie was stripped away in an instant by a tug on the arm from Ron. It seemed Mrs Weasley had set them a task for the afternoon: they were to de-gnome the garden. He had done this before, and knew how strenuous a task it was. The trio knew how devilish the gnomes could be, biting on to fingers and refusing to leave the garden. Harry used to think they were harmless statues like the ones in the Dursleys' yard, but after his first encounter he soon learned that wizarding gnomes were little rascals.

"Ow!" It was Ron, who was rotating in full circles round the garden, whilst the gnome attached to the end of his index finger gave a high-pitched giggle and a long "weeeee" of excitement.

"Getofferme!" Ron shook it off. Harry was sure at any minute steam would burst through his ears.

Several hours later they returned to the house, bruised and tired. Ron was moaning in pain and was repeating over and over how stupid Mrs Weasley was. He mocked her.

"'You must do it without magic.' He turned to Harry and Hermione. "We know that, but that doesn't mean it's illegal not to use gloves."

"Ron, you're the only one moaning." It was Hermione. "Anyway," she turned to Harry now with a playful look, "I didn't tell you earlier but I found a book upstairs that might interest you."

After fetching the book from her suitcase, they all huddled around the book, their anticipation rising at what secrets might lie within. Even Ron was getting excited after Harry reminded him that Slytherin was the one who created the Chamber. "Who knows what other things he could have done?" Harry had said minutes earlier.

"Well," said Hermione, "it appears that it's a very old book, due to the fact that its pages are so battered and the cover is damaged. Also, this plain black cover and small title suggests whoever wrote it didn't want to draw attention to it."

Ron interrupted. "Who did write it anyway?"

"Well, that's anyone's guess, because they didn't leave a name. Well, not a proper one at least. Just what appears to be an alias."

She turned the book over and pointed to the bottom of the cover. There, in writing gold like the title on the front, were the words: Property of "Nice Poker Try George."

"What the hell does that mean?" exclaimed Ron.

"Looks like we've got an anagram to solve."


	9. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 8: Diagon Alley**

A few days had passed since finding the book, but there were more pressing matters at hand. None of them had yet got any of their supplies for the new school term, so the trio and Ginny decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley on the last Thursday before school started. Mrs Weasley said they could go on their own this year. They travelled by Floo Network direct to the Alley, and arrived at just after 11:15. Ginny headed off to the Apothecary with Neville, who she had met at the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Ron headed off to Flourish and Blotts with Hermione, where there were discounts of most educational books.

Harry had to visit Gringotts because he was running low on money, but once he had returned his pocket was weighed down with a large bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He bought a strawberry ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and rushed off to find Ron and Hermione with a huge stack of books for him. They wanted him to part with 18 Galleons, 11 Sickles and a Knut for all the supplies, as well as an excess charge for all the effort they went to. "Friends," Harry thought, "honestly! The things they want for running small errands!"

They had enough time just to pop to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry bought Hedwig a shiny new silver cage.

A quick visit to The Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer signalled the end of the day, and Mrs Weasley collected the trio, and Ginny, and took them back to The Burrow.


	10. Chapter 9: Express Delivery

**Chapter 9: Express Delivery**

It was the first day of the new term, and at 10:07 am they were still not ready to be at King's Cross at 11:00. Mrs Weasley was rushing around trying to find Ginny's school robes, and Ron was still trying to find his wand. Hermione had neatly packed all her belongings in her suitcase 20 minutes previously. Harry was just securing Hedwig in her new cage, and dragged his case downstairs to the front door.

"Hurry up," shouted Mrs Weasley, "are you ready to leave yet?"

Harry's withdrawal from Gringotts left him with sufficient money to buy snacks on the Hogwarts Express. He was really looking forward to buying some Bertie Bott's ("please not earwax flavour", he thought to himself), and getting a chocolate frog, which would hopefully not jump on to Ron's head this time and make him scream until Harry and Hermione's ears hurt.

Ron eventualy found his wand, albeit 10 minutes later after the scheduled departure time. Mrs Weasley counted everyone before leaving by a portkey. Unfortunately, this was one of Mr Weasley's old shoes which Hermione was most disgusted to have hold of. Nonetheless, she didn't complain, and in a few bowel-squeezing moments they were at Hogsmeade.

A/N: More to continue. Due to a few minor plot problems which I'm trying to resolve, the rest of the story can't flow until I've tweaked a few parts from other chapters. Nothing major so should be done soon. Keep your eyes open!


End file.
